shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seberus D. Cultera/Personality and Relationships
Personality Little is known for this man behind the vial, Seberus has shown to hide his own emotions and feelings very well. Seberus has a bit of a modified view of Absolute Justice, which he had labeled "Cultera Justice". In this belief, Seberus and the rest of the family thinking of only justice and anyone or thing who stand before it with evil intention must be taken out. Seberus lives by these beliefs, he doesn't have a second thought of taking out ones who have broken these rules. Trying to strive for perfection and to make that plans are in place, if one of his own prediction don't come true. He is a very intelligent man, with an advanced vocabulary. He seems to read people rather easily, right of the bat he is able to tell a thing about a person. As an agent he doesn't really seem to ask anymore questions, just does his job and moves on. He as a serious man, never had a funny bone and takes everything serious. He can't stand jokers and tricksters, having not the time to deal with such people. Seberus is very intimating to the point that he can look into ones eyes and they see something that scares them. Seberus has a chilling personality as well, coming with his views on justice. He seems to also be hated because, he spares no one from his justice. Even if a child has interfere he has no other chose to but to get rid of it, Seberus doesn't look to happily onto both children and other families. Seberus stands on ceremony and is very calm and collected, but other than this very little more was shown. He doesn't seem to be scared to use his benefits of being one of the Cultera brothers and takes out who he is assigned and he deems are evil. The last of his traits he has shown is his extreme loyalty to the Cultera family, he puts them before anything else it would appear. Relationships Cultera Family Among the Cultera family, Seberus seems to be highly respect out of the family he had been chosen to represent them whenever they meet the Gorosei, besides their own father. Seberus has a strong tie to his own family and is protective of them, he will not let anyone talk bad about them. Seberus has gained his respect through all of the glory he had brought to the Cultera name. Father Cultera Father Cultera from a young age had told Seberus and the rest of his boys, to listen to their father and to remain loyal to him. Father Cultera and Seberus are very close, Seberus has a high respect for his father. The two are the leaders of the Cultera family and are very alike. However it would appear that they both seem to have two different views of a few things, unknown to Seberus and his brothers. Father Cultera wishes to take over the Government from within and as such, he wants his boys to be trained to combat all who go against them. But Father Cultera has hidden this away from the boys, while Seberus has great loyalty to the Government. Teber D. Cultera Teber and Seberus are alot alike, however Seberus seems to be the voice for Teber. Since his brother rarely talks, Seberus works very well with his older brother as well. During their own battle with the Jiang/Zwei pirates alliance, the two had worked as a team. They both seem to have the same view on "Cultera Justice" as well. Jara D. Cultera Seberus had taken his youngest brother under his wing and made him an apperntice like student out of him, often calling him the next leader of the Cultera Family. Seberus is grooming his brother to become just like him, Jara seems to not mind this one so bit. But Seberus does rely very heavily on Jara's own abilities to get rid of the evidences and often has Jara do this whenever they are on a mission. World Government In the World Government Seberus many different powers and benefits in the current situation he is in, he seems to rank as a low noble. So as such, he is able to order around most marines and other officers within the government. However most of the government and its workers feel a strange thing about Seberus. They often describe it as an very ambitious spirit is just raging to come out of Seberus and deliver the Cultera Justice all over the world. It was confirmed that many of the government officials and others, are extremely terrified by the Cultera's view on justice. Gorosei Seberus is extremely loyal to the Gorosei and they have a degree of the trust in Seberus, so this is why they had handed picked him to lead their special three-man team. Other than this, nothing more has been seen or revealed yet. Marines Among the Marines, Seberus is on the same ranking as an admiral. This works out into his favorite, as he had called in Buster cell calls and has used the marines as back up. However most of the marines don't really seem to want to do as this man says, however Seberus has made it clear that he is in charge and they must list to him or they are breaking justice. Vice-Admiral Smoker Unlike most of the marines who are scared of Seberus and his brothers, Smoker seemed to have taken a stand against them. He believes that the whole family is up to something and their father is the mastermind behind it, but he never gotten the evidence he needed. Seberus has seen this and had mad it clear, that he would want Smoker to work with him and his brothers. So they can keep an eye on him, Smoker just seems to tell them to eat shit and die. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages